fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Winged-Saviors Pretty Cure
プリキュア}} is a new fanseries created by Sakura Hanazono. This series contains a storyline about girls saving a whole world they never knew about. It's themes are Butterflies, Magic, Friendship, and Life. Story Winged-Saviors Pretty Cure Episodes"About... a millennium ago, a world was created. No, not our world, their world. I'm talking about the Creatures of Life: they're gods and goddess who brought life in the universe. Please don't get this confused with our God. They made two worlds: }} and }}. Kirahane is place where life fills it's lands, kinda like Earth. As for Kurahane is nothing but waist; for the people who do bad things. People on the planet got angry. It was unfair to them that they didn't live a peaceful life like the others. That's when a group, or organization, built an army of evil to destroy Kirahane!" "Do you remember when I told you about the Creatures of Life? Well, not only they were creatures, but powerful warriors known as Pretty Cures. They protected and sealed away both worlds. But when a "Curious George" broke the worlds free, mayhem have stormed both Kirahane and Earth. I don't know who might save the day, but they better be brave, kindhearted, smart, and other stuff nobody cares about. Who posses this great power that was once sealed away? You guys tell me, okay?" Characters Pretty Cure "Wings of Love and Strength! Cure Ageha!" Akane is a strong, front forward girl. She is very athletic and is in love with sports. She plays for the Soccer Team, Basketball, and Softball. Sometimes , she helps the Baseball players with batting and etc. Akane likes to hangout with the boys more than girls. She's not that great in school, but she "definatley" tries. She becomes agressive at some point, but it's either because she mad or sad. When she is given the power of an Papilionidae butterfly, she becomes a cure named , the Pretty Cure of Strength and Love. "Wings of Courageousness and Friendship! Cure Ulysses!" Shizuka is one of the smartest characters at her school. Her father encourages her daughter to become a fabulous businesswoman, while her mother tells Shizuka to become who she wants to be. Shizuka doesn't have much friends. She's more of a loner who achieved many awards like: Academics, Archery, Technology, and etc. When she finally realized what friendship truly was she unlocked her inner Papilionidae butterfly, she became , the Pretty Cure of Courageousness and Friendship. "Wings of Peace and Happiness! Cure Sericinus!" Eri is known to be a "fashionista" type of girl by many. She's from a great Shinobi heritage known as the Kazehane clan. Instead of being a ninja like her mother, she became a model and actress. She is on many magazine covers and is on many movies. Her most popular one was "Twilight Twitter". Her appearance is calm and very easy to work with. But she also shows a type of sexy look. Eri risked her own life to save a girl who was endanger. She then obtain the power of an Papilionidae butterfly, she transform and became , the Pretty Cure of Peace and Happiness. Fairies Sae is like the mother of the other Fairies. She's more experience and is very close with the Ex-Queen.She is deceased at the start of the series. Her role is to potect the Cures. Ken is much more of a troublemaker than a leader or role model. He uses male pronouns to describe himself. His role to the Cures are Weapons, or Arms. Maku is the stone, cool type of Fairy. She's very tough just like Akane and speaks with out thinking. Her role is Agility to the Cures. Kira is a newborn Fairy from the [[Tree of Wings|'Tree of Wings']]. Her use to the Cures are unknown. Villains of Kurahane Kurahane is a place where waist is thrown. It is also where people who did bad deeds go to. This is like the Jail of Kirahane except it's it own planet. People can live normally, but doesn't have the same features as Kirahane. It's climate is usually dark, cloudy, cold, and rainy. Now, a new fleet of villains begin their goal to takeover Kirahane, and planet Earth. Mosu is the main villain and leader of the Dark Fleet in the first part of the season. He consumed the power of Kudo Seishin. * Kudo Seishin has sealed away in a jar for many years. After being free, he looks for a way to destroy both worlds of good. Dagger is the creator of the monsters called Akumas'. He knew Mosu since the very beginning... Hame is the sibling of Hane and a loyal solider to Mosu. He is usually sent out to help destroying the Pretty Cures. Hane is the sibling of Hame and a fighter for lord Mosu. Like his brother, he's sent out to destroy the Pretty Cures. Unknown Spy is an agent associated with both Kirahane and Kurahane. They tells information to the Dark Fleet. They're gender is unknown. People of Kirahane The King of Kirahane. He is very small compared to the other beings. Items * : The KiraKira Pacts are the transformation item to the Girls. In able to transform, they need to use their inner Butterflies to conduct enough energy to become Cure (Ageha;Ulysses;Sericinus). * : These butterflies are the energy that charges the KiraKira Pacts in order for the 3 girls to become Pretty Cures. They are usually labeled "Inner Butterflies". * : The Gift of the Fairies, or the Fairies Gifts, are basically the Fairies themselves. They posses a power to become objects or tools to the Cure; an example is Ken can become a sword to Cure Ageha, Sae can become a shield to Cure Ulysses, Nuke can become a pack of smoke bombs to Cure SericinusExcept Nake becomes the bag to hold the little Smoke Pelats.. Locations Kiyosumi is the hometown of the characters in this series. It is known for it's great lakes and waters. It's also known for it's . References Category:OmegaPri Category:Butterfly Themed Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Mystery Theme Series Category:Winged-Saviors Pretty Cure Category:Winged-Saviors Series